creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hybridwolf77
Myth is a subset of reality (talk) 17:45, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hybridwolf77 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 17:45, February 27, 2014 (UTC) [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!]] 13:02, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. '''DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Additionally, you shouldn't just take elements from a TV show to write your pasta. Bother to come up with something original, or you could be blocked. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 15:43, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Story Deletion Is your story the Lone Assasins? MrDupin (talk) 15:58, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :The story was a simple Doctor Who rip-off. You didn't add anything of your own. The 'story' you posted is more suitable for the Doctor Who wikia; you simply state what a Weeping Angel is. I have never been on Spinpasta, so I cannot help you there. MrDupin (talk) 16:19, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::That's what I meant, the concept isn't your own. It is one thing to write a story revolving around the weeping angels, and it's another one to simply describe what a weeping angel is. I hope you understand the difference between the two. MrDupin (talk) 16:34, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Just want to add as the admin who deleted the story, your description of the Weeping Angels wasn't particularly effective all things considered, and the end result wasn't even a story, it was a short description. We don't accept those here; we focus on actual stories. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:36, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm not particularly familiar with the rules of Spinpasta wiki, I'd recommend asking an admin there about whether or not it's appropriate. I do know, however, that what you've written will need to be completely redone before it's up to scratch. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:43, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Spinpasta Wiki Hi Hybridwolf. Unfortunately I can't help you personally, as I'm not active on Spinpasta Wiki, but I know that CrazyWords is an admin over there. I suggest contacting him, he seems to be active on both this wiki and Spinpasta. I hope this helps. MrDupin (talk) 18:18, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Put it on spinpasta, as I'm an admin on there. I've seen the scene before, so good luck! Da Dancing Mudkipper Says: So you think you can dance!? (CrazyWords) 20:46, June 1, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords tidying up Hi :) I helped out your profile page, to make it a neater Wiki... When you wanna add a new pasta to the list, go into SourceMode. You'll see what I've done, and how it works... enjoy :D AzChe (talk) 07:47, August 29, 2015 (UTC)